Yaoi oneshots
by lovenyami
Summary: Yaoi onesots. Pairings will mostly be RxB, RxM, MxYM, YMxB, YMxR and so on. Full of fluffy!
1. Goodbye dear Hikari

**An: Not sure if i want to call this a One-Shot or a poem. What do you think? **

**Ok so basicly it's what ever Yami x Hikari Pairing you want this to be, so use your imagination for this. It also may go a little fast, maybe, but i wrote it in school so......... Yeah tell me what you think of it, kay? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, the 3 Hikaris, or the 3 Yamis. But i do own my thoughts.**

* * *

Why wont you look me in the eyes?

You never seem to smile anymore.

Aren't you happy with what we have?

Don't you love me?

We used to be happy together.

We used to do everything with each other.

But now it seems we've grown so far apart.

Did I do something wrong?

Is there someone else you've grown to love?

I though we were going to spend our life together.

I thought we would be inseparable.

Together forever from start to finish.

But now you're leaving.

For some other man.

Never to return.

Please don't leave me, I still love you.

I still need you by my side.

I need you to help me,

Keep the evil that haunts my soul away.

Please, I beg you, don't leave.

I'm not ready to move on.

Why don't you understand?

I can't live without you.

I can't breath without you.

You kept me on the path of light.

Kept me from losing the rest of my mind to the darkness.

Can't you see you're the only one for me?

Out of all the hosts I've had,

You're the only one who was able to melt my ice cold heart.

The only one I've called my Hikari, and love.

Come back to me.

Tell me were I've gone wrong.

Without you, my light, I am nothing.

Nothing but an empty shell wondering the earth.

Asking why you left.

There must be something I can do.

To make things go back to normal.

To the way things used to be.

With you in my arms.

Telling each other how much we loved each other.

Snuggling together by the fire.

All the nights we spent in your bed.

I'd whisper your name, and you'd let out a soft moan.

We'd lie there together, in each others embrace.

Whispering I love you before falling asleep.

Was it all a lie?

Were you just leading me on?

Messing with my emotions, just to break my heart.

You knew I loved you, and only you.

I pledged my loyalty to you.

And this is how you pay me back?!

Well if this is how it is, then it truly is over.

No more games.

I wont let you play with my feelings.

It's been fun, but now it's time to end my pain and sorrow.

But first I'll eliminate _**him**_.

Then myself.

Leaving you with nothing.

With no one to love.

So, goodbye Hikari, hope your life is better without me around.

* * *

So.... How was it? This kind of makes me sad. Now it will stay a one-shot thing for now, but if anyone wants i can do another thing to explain about what's going on in the Hikaris' mind. But that's your guys choice. R&R please!


	2. I'm sorry my Yami

**AN: Yay, so here is the second part! It's kind of sad if you ask me..... But i hope you like it. ^_^**

**Warning: I should have put this on the first one too, but there is character death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

I never meant to hurt you.

I didn't want to push you away like I have been.

I never intended things to go this way.

I always have loved you, and always will.

Never thought we'd go that far.

I didn't think this would happen.

You had left.

To the afterlife with the other Yamis.

I never thought you would return to be with me.

I still love you.

Even to this very day.

After you left I had no one to go to.

You had returned….

But you left again.

Only this time, permanently.

Why did you choose to end your life that way?

You even took the life of my last dear friend before you left.

I know what you thought it looked like.

But it wasn't that way.

I love you and only you.

You could have just talked to me.

I know I had ignored you most of the time.

Mostly after you returned.

I was afraid of falling in love with you again.

Afraid of losing you for a second time.

But now……

I am completely alone.

And my tears wont stop.

I've realized what I've done wrong.

And why you left.

But it's to late to fix that now.

I wish I could take it all back.

You would still be here.

We would still be together.

I miss you.

I can't believe I even thought of leaving you.

If you were here, and still alive,

Would you ever forgive me?

Would you ever accept my apology?

I truly am sorry.

Please, I love you.

My grief and anger towards myself keeps building up.

I don't think I can take it anymore.

I've tried to end my own life.

But the others wont allow it.

They stopped me each time I try.

They seem to always be watching me now.

But I just can't live with myself.

Not anymore.

All the color is gone.

It's all gray now.

Every thing is dull and boring to me.

Life holds no interest to me anymore.

I love you.

I wish I could of told you that before you left.

Just one last time.

I've gotten away from the others.

And I am going to end this quickly.

To stop my grief and anger.

To stop the loneliness eating at my soul.

I hope to see you in the after life.

Maybe, just maybe..

If you can forgive me,

Forgive all the mistakes I made,

We can be together again.

Like we used to be.

I left the others a note.

I hope they understand.

I have a second note.

The one you gave me before you left.

I've done everything I could to prevent this outcome….

But it seems I have no choice.

So I guess this is goodbye to everyone.


End file.
